Trypanosoma brucei is the causative agent of both a veterinary wasting disease and human African trypanosomiasis, or sleeping sickness. Human African trypanosomiasis occurs in 36 countries in sub-Saharan Africa, threatening an estimated 60 million people with debilitating disease. Currently, approximately 500,000 people are infected with African trypanosomes. No vaccines are available for prevention of infection by T. brucei. Without chemotherapeutic treatment, T. brucei kills infected humans. Treatment of infected individuals is limited and there is an increase in the number of relapses from established drug treatment. Drugs currently in use are quite toxic and cause serious side effects and in some cases death. And, the development of drug resistance is of concern. Few drug candidates are currently under clinical trials, and one of the more promising compounds, DB75, has already shown a marked tendency to induce drug resistance (Lanteri et al., 2006, Mol Pharmacol; 70(5):1585-1592). Consequently, there is a strong need for new and safer drugs for the treatment of trypanosomiasis and new drugs must be developed in order to prepare for possible emergence of drug resistance in the parasites.